I've Lose
by Aokiku
Summary: Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi pecundang jika itu tentang cinta dan mungkin selamanya aku akan selalu kalah dari Yunho hyung jika itu tentang Jaejoong hyung. /YunJae, Yaoi, Typo (s), pasaran, new author / Don't like, don't read!


I've Lose

Warning: Typo (s) bertebaran, Author baru, EYD berantakan, plot pasaran dan sebagainya.

Summary: Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi pecundang jika itu tentang cinta dan mungkin selamanya aku akan selalu kalah dari Yunho hyung jika itu tentang Jaejoong hyung. /YunJae, Yaoi, Typo (s), pasaran, new author / Don't like, don't read!

Enjoy reading~  
>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

Hari ini aku melihat mereka bermesraan lagi, mereka adalah '_Umma_ dan _Appa_ku', tidak secara harfiah, hanya julukan yang dibuat oleh fans kami. Fans? Ya, fans, aku adalah magnae group papan atas, namaku Shim Changmin a.k.a Max a.k.a Lord Voldemin. Kalian tidak mengenalku? Jika iya, kalian pasti tidak punya TV atau mungkin kalian tinggal di suatu daerah yang belum tersentuh peradaban. Hampir semua _fans_ mengatakan kalau aku hanya bisa mencintai makanan, tidak sepenuhnya salah, dulu memang aku juga merasa seperti itu tapi setelah aku melihat'nya', aku sadar bahwa aku bisa mencintai orang. Tapi sialnya aku mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak aku cintai. Aku mencintai '_umma_'ku, meski bukan orang yang melahirkanku, tapi tetap saja aku seharusnya tidak mencintainya karna jika dia ku panggil '_umma_', pasti sudah ada seorang '_appa_' dalam grup kami. Jika itu hanya julukan mungkin aku akan biasa saja, tapi kenyataan bahwa '_umma_ dan _appa_' itu bukan hanya panggilan dari _fans_ saja, melainkan benar-benar pasangan dalam kehidupan nyata.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
><strong><br>Flashback**

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim Jaejoong _imninda_," _Namja_ cantik yang baru ku ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya, dia adalah member grup. Aku belum tahu posisinya, tapi jika aku mendengar suara halusnya aku bisa menebak kalau dia adalah salah satu _vocalist_ atau bahkan mungkin dia adalah _main vocalist_ di grup kami.

"Jaejoong adalah member Dong Bang Shin Ki, dia adalah member tertua sekaligus _Lead Singer _grup. Jaejoong-ah, tunjukan kemapuanmu." Penjelasan _Manajer hyung_ mebuat pemikiranku terputus. Ternyata benar dia adalah _vocalist_ bahkan posisinya adalah lead singer, aku jadi pernasaran bagaimana suaranya ketika bernyanyi, apa dia bisa mencapai nada yang lebih tinggi dariku?.

Kulihat dia menarik nafasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, aku lupa menutup mulutku ketika dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar asing ditelingaku, dia memang tidak bisa mencapai nada setinggi aku, tapi suara halusnya benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Ah, sepertinya Tuhan lupa menutup pintu surganya sehingga seorang malaikatnya tersesat dibumi. Belum genap satu jam aku melihatnya tapi dia telah berhasil menarik seluruh afeksiku, aku jatuh cinta.

"Changmin-ah? _Gwaenchana_?" Tepukan dan suara manajer hyung menyadarkanku, kulihat member-member grup baruku melihatku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ah_, ne. Gwaenchana, hyung_." Kataku sambil mengusap belakakang kepalaku, kebiasaanku saat gugup atau salah tingkah. _Aigoo_, aku tadi tidak sengaja betatapan dengan malaikatku. Uh, rasanya jantungku mau jatuh ke lambung, tolong katakan kalau wajahku tidak merah.

"Selanjutnya aku akan memparkenalkan _Leader_ kalian, Yunho, kenalkan dirimu." Seorang pria dengan tinggi nyaris sama denganku, maju kedepan. Oh, ini _leader_ku, aku rasa dia memang cocok menjadi leader, karismanya kuat sekali.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_, mohon kerja samanya." Katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuh, setelah itu dia kembali ke belakang, aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat tangan _leader_ baruku itu merangkul pinggang pujaan hatiku. Dan kenapa malaikatku terlihat terbiasa?

"Park Yoochun _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_." Lagi-lagi aku melamun, aku baru sadar ketika seorang pria berjidat seksi memparkenalkan dirinya. Woah, dahinya lebar sekali.

"Aku Kim Junsu, salam kenal semuanya," Jika tadi seorang pria berjidat lebar sekarang pria berbokong besar yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang, padahal manejer belu mempersilaknnya. _Aigo_, unik sekali grupku ini.

"Junsu akan menjadi _vocalist_ DBSK, giliranmu, Changmin-ah." Kata _manajer hyung_ mempersilakanku.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, mohon kerja samanya." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badan.  
>"Changmin ini adalah <em>magnae<em> DBSK, dia juga _vocalist_, spesialis nada tinggi." Kata _manajer hyung_, aku hanya tersenyum kaku. Tentu saja, aku baru bertemu mereka hari ini, wajar jika aku masih canggung. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan _lead singer _dan _leaderk_u, mereka terlihat dekat, bahkan dari tadi Yunho _hyung _terus menempeli Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku cemburuuu~

"Ah, iya, aku perlu menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian. Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalin hubungan sejak setahun lalu, aku harap kalian bisa mendukung hubungan mereka. Aku juga berharap kalian dapat menutupi hubungan mereka dari media." Apa? Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_? Pujaan hatiku dan _leader_ baruku? _Hell_. Baru saja aku merasakan perasaan baru bernama "Cinta" detik berikutnya aku sudah harus mengenal perasaan baru bernama "Patah hati". Ck, miris.

**End Of Flashback**

-YJ- 

Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menonton tv ditemani belahan jiwaku, makanan. Dari kami berlima hanya aku dan Junsu hyung yang _free_, Yoochun _hyung_ sedang syuting drama sedangkan Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ menghadiri sebuah _variety show_ yang sama, yaitu _Dangerous Remake_.

Apa mereka berdua itu memang ditakdirkan bersama? Sampai-sampai jadwal acara pun sama, aku yakin di ruang _make up_, orang-orang akan heran dengan kedekatan Jaejoong _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_. Yunho _hyung_ itu orang yang tidak tahu tempat dan waktu ketika bersama Jaejoong _hyung_. Dan aku yakin di belakang layar, Yunho _hyung _akan tetap bermesraan dengan Jaejoong _hyun_g, tidak peduli kalau status mereka akan ketahuan publik. Ck, membuat jengah saja.

"Kadang Yunho tidak memperlakukanku seperti laki-laki." What?! Jae _hyung_, bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikan kalimatmu. ITU . AMBIGU . SEKALI . Aish, aku membuatku patah hati lagi.

"Wah, itu kalimat yang berbahaya. Benarkah begitu, Yunho-ssi?" Tentu saja benar, Yunho _hyung_ selalu memperlakukan Jae _hyung_ seperti seorang wanita, sepertinya ia lupa kalau Jaejoong _hyung_ adalah pria.

Aku melihat Yunho _hyung_ yang kelabakan menjawab, ia terlihat berpikir dan hanya menjawab dengan bergumam tidak jelas. _Speechless_.

Ah, kalian membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja. Aku sakit hati lagi.

-YJ-

Hari ini kami menghadriri suatu _interview_, saat mc memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup aneh.  
>"Jika kamu dapat menjadi member TVXQ lain, yang mana yang akan kau pilih dan kenapa? Dimulai dari Yunho-ssi, kau ingin menjadi siapa?" Sepertinya aku bisa menebak siapa member yang akan dipilih Yunho <em>hyung<em>, termasuk beberapa Cassieopeia yang tidak berhenti berteriak "Jaejoong".

Satu hal lagi yang aku tidak suka, YunJae _Shipper_ itu banyak sekali, haruskah ku ulangi? Baiklah, YUNJAE _SHIPPER_ ITU BANYAK SEKALI. Puas? Aku memang mengakui kalau lebih banyak orang yang mendukung Jae _hyung _dengan Yunho _hyun_g ketimbang denganku.

"Siapa yang mengatakan Jaejoong? Baiklah sebenarnya aku suka menjadi Jaejoong. Karena dia pandai memasak, sangat baik dan-," Jeda sebentar, sepertinya Yunho _hyung_ menyadari kalau seluruh kalimatnya berisi pujian untuk Jaejoong _hyung_.

"Apa? Apa? Juga karna dia sangat peduli padaku dan yang lainnya. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya." Nah, benar 'kan? Dia akan memilih Jajoong _hyung_ dan akan selalu begitu. Dan ku dengar seluruh Cassie yang hadir beteriak heboh. Membuat telinga dan hatiku sakit saja.

Kami berlima menghadiri _Talk_ Show berjudul "Hello Show" dan membahas tentang kekasih kami, padahal aku kan tidak punya pacar.

"Pacarku biasanya tidak mengerti keseringanku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, jadi suatu waktu aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama pada pesta temanku, setelah itu dia tidak pernah mengeluh lagi." Ah ya, aku ingat saat itu, Yunho _hyung_ mengajak Jaejoong _hyung_ utuk ikut ke pesta tahun baru seorang temannya.

Itu terjadi setelah Jaejoong _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa Yunho hyung memiliki terlalu banyak teman dan Jae _hyung_ ingin Yunho _hyung_ mempelakukannya dengan baik karena Jae _hyung_ bukan hanya temannya tapi anggota yang dicintainya. Aku ingat Jae _hyung_ mengatakannya AADBSK3.

Aku juga sering menjadi tempat curhatnya saat dia sedang kesal Karena Yunho _hyung_ sibuk dengan 85 _club_nya dan dia sering cemburu karenanya. Padahal aku juga cemburu mendengarnya, aku jadi berpikir apa mereka tidak takut kalau hubungan mereka akan tercium publik bila terlalau sering memberikan kode begini.

-YJ-

Ahh, aku lelah sekali, kami baru saja kembali ke _dorm_ setelah tampil di konser sebuah stasiun tv.

"Changminnie, jangan tidur di lantai. Segeralah mandi dan tidur di kamarmu." Inilah sifat yang paling aku sukai dari Jae _hyung_ –Selain pandai memasak, tentu saja- , dia sangat perhatian pada kami semua.

"Tapi aku juga lapar _hyung_, aku tidak kuat berjalan ke kamar~" Balasku, aku yakin dia tidak akn tega mendengar suara memelasku kkkk~

"Baikah, cepatlah mandi, nanti akan semakin dingin. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu." Aku benar 'kan? Dia terlalu baik hati.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Boo. Dia akan semakin kurang ajar nantinya," Baru saja aku akan berterima kasih, Yunho _hyung_ sudah menyambar duluan.

"Benar, _hyung_. Lagi pula dia juga berteman dengan Kyuhyun, apa jadinya jika dia terus dimanjakan seperti itu," Aish, sekarang Junsu _hyung_ malah menambahi.  
>"Ya! Kenapa kalian memojokanku? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku manja? Aku 'kan <em>magnae<em>. Dan lagi, Jaejoong _hyung_ juga tidak keberatan." Protesku.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kalian semua mandi, aku akan memasak untuk semuanya. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti lapar." Kata Jae _hyung_ sambil tersenyum manis. Jae _hyung_, aku mencintaimu~

"Tapi, Boo, kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kita pesan makanan di luar saja. Kau istirahat saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yunnie. Aku akan segera beristirahat setelah memasak." Jawab Jae _hyung_ sambil membentuk _sign peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Tetap saja, istirahatmu berkurang, aku tidak mau kau sakit," Bantah Yunho _hyung_ sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong _hyung_, membuatku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Atau kau sudah tidak mau memakan masakannku?" Tanya Jaejoong _hyung_ sambil memicingkan matanya. Hah, dari pada aku melihat pertengkaran mesra ala pengantin baru ini. Lagi. Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan menunggu masakan Jaejoong _hyung_.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, saat ku lihat Yunho _hyung_ tengah duduk di ranjangku sambil memainkan ponselnya, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi, tumben sekali, biasanya satu jam adalah durasi minimalnya saat mandi.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanyaku bingung sambil mengusap rambutku yang masih basah. Aku melihat Yunho _hyung_ memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan memandangku.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau menyetujui hubunganku dengan Jaejoong?" Gerakan tanganku berhenti. Untuk apa Yunho _hyung_ menanyakannya? Apa dia tahu perasaanku ada Jaejoong _hyung_?

"Mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu, _hyung_?" Aku mencoba mengelak.

"Jawab saja, Changmin-ah. Apa kau mencintai Jaejoong-ku?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menekankan kata "-Ku". Aku menarik napas pelan, mencoba mengatur suaraku agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Aku menyayanginya, sebagai _hyung_ dan 'umma'ku, tentu saja." Kataku sambil nyengir. Tapi ku lihat Yunho _hyung_ masih tidak percaya, dia memicingkan matanya untuk meneliti ekspresiku. Aku mengelak dengan berjalan ke arah cermin dan mengambil sebuah sisir.

"Lagi pula, jika aku benar menyukai Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku bisa apa? Mana mungkin aku menang darimu, _hyung_?" Kataku sambil menyisir rambutku.

"Kau benar. Maaf, aku memang terlalu pencemburu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku memang memutuskan untuk berbohong, aku tidak mau membuat hubungan kami merenggang hanya karna masalah seperti ini.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Kau memang harus waspada pada gajah centil itu." Kataku yang membuat Yunho _hyung_ hanya tertawa.

"Haha, kau benar, Changmin-ah. Tapi aku peringatkan, Jaejoong milikku, _arraseo_?" Ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ne, ne. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum Jaejoong _hyung_ menggedor pintu kamarku. Aku sudah merindukan masakannya~" Ucapku berusaha terdengar riang.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari pacar, Changmin. Jangan hanya memikirkan makanan saja," Aku memang menginginkannya, _hyung_. Tapi aku menginginkan kekasihmu.

"Mereka merepotkan, _hyung_." Kataku cuek. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di meja makan, disana sudah tersedia berbagai makanan lezat ala Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, Minnie. Cepatlah duduk, kita tinggal menunggu Yoochun." Kata Jaejoong _hyung_.

"Sepertinya enak, aku mau kimbabnya, Boo." Kata Yunho _hyung_.

"Kita tunngu Yoochun dulu, Yunho-ah. Sepertinya dia masih mandi." Bantah Jaejoong _hyung_. Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Jae _hyung_, aku segera mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi goreng kimchi buatannya.

"Ya! Changmin, tunggu Yoochun dulu!." Teriak Jaejoong _hyung_.

"Perutku tidak bisa menunggu, _hyung_." Balasku, Jaejoong _hyung_ yang tidak terima pun mulai memarahiku dan mengoceh tentang tata karma di meja makan.

Yah, mungkin aku dan Jaejoong _hyung_ hanya akan seperti ini selamanya, _Soulfighter_ kedengarannya tidak buruk juga. Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi pecundang jika itu tentang cinta dan mungkin selamanya aku akan selalu kalah dari Yunho _hyung_ jika itu tentang Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku hanya akan menjadi 'anak' dan adik bagi Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku tahu, aku telah kalah dari awal.

-End-

Annyeong, saya author baru disini. mohon bantuannya ^ ^  
>Saya tahu ini masih amat banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ^ ^<p> 


End file.
